List of songs featured in The Cattanooga Cats Show
Cattanooga Cats is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC. It aired from September 6, 1969, until September 4, 1971. The series depicted the adventures of a fictitious rock band, similar to the Archies and the Banana Splits, populated by anthropomorphic hillbilly cats: * Lead singer/guitarist Country (voiced by Bill Callaway) * Singer/dancer Kitty Jo (voiced by Julie Bennett) * Bassist Scoots (voiced by Jim Begg) * Drummer Groove (voiced by Casey Kasem) A fifth member, a mouse keyboardist named "Cheesie", was storyboarded but cut out of the series. The group travelled around in a van, they were chased by a female cat groupie named Jessie the "Autograph Hound" (also voiced by Julie Bennett) and Kitty Jo owned a big blue dog named "Teeny Tim". The singing vocals for the Cattanooga Cats were performed by Michael Lloyd and Peggy Clinger. An album collection of the songs was released in tandem with the series. The Cats also appeared in various "bumpers" between the other cartoons, but were best remembered for their animated musical segments. These cartoons showed a strong psychedelic and op-art influence, and the Cattanooga Cats remain a cult favorite to this day. Forward ST-F 1018 The Cattanooga Cats had releases an album featuring 11 of the songs featured in the series. In between those songs are: * Side One ** "Mother May I" (2:20) ** "How Did I Ever Get So Lucky" (2:00) ** "Wait a Minute for Country" (1:55) ** "My Group Has Too Many Cavities" (2:00) ** "Alle Alle Oxen Free" (2:20) * Side Two ** "Cattanooga Cats Theme" (1:15) ** "Country Carnival" (1:50) ** "Johnny Johnny Jump-Up" (2:00) ** "My Girlfriend Is A Witch" (1:55) ** "My Birthday Suit" (1:40) ** "Merry-Go-Round" (2:30) Other Songs Other than the above eleven songs, there were others which had never seen an album release. These songs (all lasting 1 minute and 45 seconds) are: * "She's the Right One" * "Listen to the Sound" * "Super Love" * "Sittin' By the Fireside" * "Love Won't Stay Away" * "The Story of My Life" * "Hoot Hoot Owl" * "I Wish I Was a Fire" * "Do You Dig the Music?" * "It's Summertime" * "Incompatible" * "Give Your Love to Me" * "Pretty As A Picture" * "Go" * "My Magic Machine" * "Come Back, Baby" * "Children Understand It" * "I Never Knew" * "She Sure Got Soul" * "Guess What I Have Done" * "I Wanna Sleep Tonight" * "Sing a Song of Sixpence" * "I Don't Belong to Anybody Else But You" * "My Honey" Recycled Footage Starting with episode 10, music videos from the Cattanooga Cats show tend to reuse animation from previous music videos, to a point where some music videos reuse the entire animation. The following music videos recycle footage from several previous videos: * "Do You Dig the Music?" (animation recycled from "My Group Has Too Many Cavities", "She's the Right One", "Listen to the Sound", "My Birthday Suit", "Super Love", and "Sittin' by the Fireside") * "Pretty as a Picture" (animation recycled from "Alle Alle Oxen Free", "She's the Right One", "Super Love", and "Mother May I") * "Go" (animation recycled from "Alle Alle Oxen Free", "Wait a Minute for Country", "She's the Right One", "Country Carnival", "Listen to the Sound", and "Mother May I") * "I Never Knew (animation recycled from "How Did I Ever Get So Lucky" and "Mother May I") * "She Sure Got Soul" (animation recycled from "How Did I Ever Get So Lucky", "My Group Has Too Many Cavities", "Alle Alle Oxen Free", "Wait a Minute for Country", "Country Carnival", "Listen to the Sound", and "Mother May I") * Guess What I Have Done (animation recycled from "My Group Has Too Many Cavities", "Alle Alle Oxen Free", "Wait a Minute for Country", "She's the Right One", "Listen to the Sound", and "Mother May I") * "I Wanna Sleep Tonight (animation recycled from "Wait a Minute for Country", "She's the Right One", "Country Carnival", "Super Love", "Mother May I", "Merry-Go-Round", "The Story of My Life", and "Hoot Hoot Owl") * "I Don't Belong to Anybody Else But You" (animation recycled from "Alle Alle Oxen Free", "She's the Right One", "Country Carnival", "Super Love", "Mother May I", and "The Story of My Life") The following music videos, however, reuse the complete animation from a previous music video: * "It's Summertime" (animation recycled from "Country Carnival") * "Incompatible" (animation recycled from "Super Love") * "Give Your Love to Me" (animation recycled from "She's the Right One") * "My Magic Machine" (most of the animation recycled from "The Story of My Life") ** In the video for "The Story of My Life", the clip starts with a purple background with the words "The Story Of My Life" all over it, with a yellow book entitled "My Diary" coming towards the screen. When the footage was reused for "My Magic Machine", the above scene was replaced by the Cats playing their instruments. * "Come Back, Baby" (animation recycled from "Love Won't Stay Away") * "Children Understand It" (animation recycled from "Johnny Johnny Jump-Up) * "Sing a Song of Sixpence" (animation recycled from "My Girlfriend is a Witch") * "My Honey" (animation recycled from "My Birthday Suit") Category:Cattanooga Cats Category:The Funtastic Index